noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Ordinary Detention
Plot While Internal Affairs officer Rachel Jacobs investigates reports of a rogue cop, Jim risks revealing himself as the prime suspect when the police station is overrun by a group of thugs, and he is the only hope of survival. Meanwhile, while trying to nurse an ailing Joshua back to health at the lab, Katie and Stephanie run into Human Resources VP Victoria Morrow and begin to suspect that she isn't who she says she is. Full Recap Morning in the Powell home, and Stephanie is making a superspeed breakfast. Daphne and JJ have things to do early at school, and Stephanie complains tells them that they'll all eat together for dinner that night. Jim is thrilled to have her alone, but George calls to tell him that four ex cons, Davies, Brueur, Waid, and Quasada, have escaped. Davies has been spotted as the city college. He steals a motorbike and drives through the campus, but Jim secretly takes him out and flees before the police arrive. Daphne is giving a presentation in her glass but is forced to telepathically hear Chris complain. He finally puts in his iPod to block out her voice, and she complains. The teacher assigns him detention, and he complains to Daphne. She objects, loudly, and the teacher gives her detention as well. Katie calls Stephanie, who is working at the lab, and tells her that her boyfriend Joshua, aka the Watcher is sick. He doesn't want to see a doctor, but Stephanie agrees to see him. She points out that everyone else is at a conference on quantum dots. Now all Katie has to do is get the Watcher to the lab. At the station, Jim tells George how he took out Davies without anyone seeing him. George points out a female officer, Rachel Jacobs with Internal affairs. He warns Jim that she's been looking into the arrests of the criminals that Jim has been taking down. Rachel calls George into the interrogation room. Litchfield is teaching as JJ and Natalie text to each other. He notices and reads their texts, including one where Natalie saw snow for the first time and believed anything was possible. Litchfield then gives them both detention. Katie claims she lost her wallet and stops by the lab with the Watcher. Victoria is there and comments on how Katie turned down her promotion. She introduces herself to the Watcher and finds the fact that she runs human resources interesting. Once she goes, Katie is "surprised" to see Stephanie there, and Stephanie offers to take a look at the Watcher. He realizes that Katie planned it, but before he can leave, Victoria triggers a building lockdown. They're unable to get the lab door open. Jim listens as Rachel warns George that they have a rogue cop. Davies and the others are brought in and Jim tries to stay out of his way. He finally ducks into the bathroom, and George comes in to tell him to play it cool. Meanwhile, Davies and the other three cons stage an escape, grab guns, and take Rachel as a hostage. The other officers surrender and Davies' men take everyone hostage. Jim and George see the entire thing from the bathroom. Jim wonders what to do, warning George that he can't use his superpowers openly. He finally figures he can pick off the convicts one by one, and George volunteers to be his man on the inside to separate the four convicts. In the lab, Stephanie examines the Watcher while Katie panics. The alarms stop but the building is still sealed. Victoria comes in and claims that a specimen was released. She points out that Stephanie has a black key card with complete access, and suggests that Katie come with her and use the card. The Watcher asks Katie to stay, but she says she'll be right back. Litchfield tells Daphne, JJ, Chris, and Natalie the rules of detention. Senior Bailey Browning comes in last, much to everyone's surprise, and takes her seat. Once Litchfield leaves, JJ says that at least he gets to spend quality time with Natalie, and she tells him that she's breaking up with him. Jim uses the vents to approach the squad room and hear Davies make his demands. George, who has surrendered, offers his services as an advisor to Davies. He suggests they give the hostages food, and Davies sends one of his men, Wade, to find a vending machine. George loudly gives him directions. Chris suggests to JJ that they both break out and get his iPod. He figures it'll also let JJ show Natalie that he doesn't need her. They leave over the objections of the three girls. Wade breaks open the vending machine, and Jim knocks him out. In the squad room, Rachel asks George where Jim is. George ducks the question. Meanwhile, one of the other convicts, Quesada, realizes that Wade has disappeared. Stephanie asks the Watcher if he's on drugs, but he says that he's not on drugs. He refuses to let her take a blood sample and says he needs some air. He goes to one of the doors and tries to open it, both physically and mentally, but neither succeeds. Katie comes up behind him and warns that they can't go anywhere, and the Watcher insists that he won't go back to the lab. She starts to kiss him, and the Watcher realizes it's not Katie. "Katie" steps back and transforms into Victoria, who admits she knocked Katie out. He tries to knock her back but collapses, and Victoria offers him a new treatment to ease the withdrawal pains. The Watcher manages to resist her, but Victoria says she'll just wait until he passes out, and then give him the shot and take him to Dr. King. She leaves, discarding the hypodermic on the floor. Rachel catches George glancing up at the vents and wonders what's going on. Waid calls on the radio and says that he's cornered the rogue cop. Davies sends Waid, who finds an unconscious body by the vending machines. It's Jim, who quickly knocks him out. Daphne nervously waits for Chris and JJ to come back, and Bailey figures she's into Chris. Bailey says that Chris has been arrested, and asks Natalie why she dumped JJ. Natalie says that she can't afford to get behind in her homework, and Bailey points out that dumping a smart kid isn't a great idea. Davies discovers that Quesada has gone missing as well. As he flies into a rage, Rachel figures that Jim is responsible and says that they'll be safer if the convicts capture him. "Katie" comes to see Stephanie, and suggests she use the plant. Stephanie warns that it's dangerous, and "Katie" says that Stephanie would do it if it were someone close to her. The Watcher staggers in and tries to warn Stephanie against "Katie," and then collapses. Stephanie assumes that he's delirious, and then superspeeds away to get some ice packs. "Katie" realizes that Stephanie has superpowers, and goes to see if there's any change in the lockdown status. Rachel talks to Davies and his remaining man, Brueur, explains that the person attacking them is the same one who has been prowling the city fighting crime. As Davies starts to recall Jim's description, George tries to distract them without success. Davies asks Rachel the name of their attacker. When Chris and JJ return, Chris praises JJ. When Bailey insults them and Chris challenges her, she suggests they play truth or Dare. Chris accepts and Daphne starts, asking Chris if he was arrested. He denies it. Next, Bailey dares Daphne to kiss Chris. She does so and gets a telepathic impression of him being arrested while someone is taken away in an ambulance. Davies calls Jim on the radio, addressing him by name. He insults Stephanie and Jim reacts, giving himself away. Davies threatens to shoot the hostages until he finds the one that Jim cares about. When Jim hears a gunshot, he runs in and surrenders. Davies has shot Rachel, and points out that Jim sacrificed himself for the woman who tried to bust him. Chris asks Natalie for the truth of why she broke up with JJ. She says that she's on the move, and finally admits that she's a foster child. If she gets distracted, she gets bad grades and no scholarship, and she's trapped. Katie returns to the lab and explains that someone knocked her out. "Katie" comes in and they realize that there's a shapeshifter involved. "Katie" suggests that Stephanie quiz them, and Katie admits that it's a reliable method. However, Victoria has studied Katie's files. When they keep coming up with the same answers, Stephanie asks them what the real Katie did for the first time a week ago. The real Katie hesitates to tell her in public, and finally whispers that she had sex for the first time. Jim asks Davies to get medical attention for Rachel, but he refuses. As the phone rings, he prepares to shoot everyone. However, the negotiator calls and says that they're getting everything they asked for. Davies figures that there are snipers, and Jim offers himself as a hostage. Davies agrees, but also takes Rachel with them. JJ chooses truth, and Bailey asks him to reveal a secret. He considers telling them about his powers so Natalie will want to stay with him. Daphne telepathically hears him and warns against it, but JJ decides to show them instead. He uses the chemicals in the classroom to make a chemical "snow," and tells them that a few months ago he was flunking out, but realized that anything was possible. Victoria prepares to give Katie an injection of King's drug. She says that she knows the Watcher, better than Katie. Meanwhile, the Watcher staggers to the discarded hypodermic and gives himself a dose. He then telekinetically picks up Victoria and throws her threw a window into a conference room. Katie stares at him in horror and asks who he is. Davies and Brueur escort Jim and Rachel out, and they argue about Jim acting properly. Davies finally gets tired of their arguing, and shoots Jim in the chest. He and Brueur take Rachel into the parking garage and get into the van, but Jim shows up and knocks out first Brueur and then Davies. Rachel stares at him and wonders how he's still alive, and he shows her the Kevlar vest he was wearing. She realizes that he's been the mystery crime fighter, and tells him to leave before the police arrive. When he asks why she's letting him go, Rachel tells him that he's a hero. Stephanie wakes up and Katie keeps silent about her boyfriend's power. As the security teams arrive, they realize that Victoria has slipped away. Stephanie wonders who she'll be the next time she shows up. Litchfield dismisses everyone in detention and notices a single fleck of chemical snow on the counter. Once she's alone with Chris, Daphne asks for the truth about his arrest. He explains that his father was drinking and he drove him home, but he inadvertently caused an accident. He was arrested for driving without a license, and his father was crippled. Daphne suggests that Chris saved his father's life, and Chris accepts that. He asks her to share a secret, and Daphne admits that she likes him. He kisses her and she kisses him back. In the hallway, JJ offers to help Natalie however she can. However, she tells him that she can only do it on her own. Natalie thanks him for reminding her of what's possible and leaves. Bailey, who has overheard the entire thing, tells JJ not to waste time thinking of Natalie when there are better girls to think about. She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. The Watcher and Katie go to her home and he explains that he was sick. He received a special treatment to make him feel better, but he realized that he didn't need it if he had Katie. She suggests that they tell Stephanie, but the Watcher insists that no one else can know about him. Katie asks what he can do, and he telekinetically lifts a single flower out of a vase and gives it to her. The Watcher asks if it's possible to be with her, and Katie kisses him. The Powells arrive home and gather together for dinner. Jim asks everybody what happened to them, and starts to tell his story.